The invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to implants and methods for delivering implants within a pelvic region of a patient to treat various pelvic dysfunctions.
A variety of medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and to correct various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
Women often experience vaginal prolapse due to age or other factors. For example, women may experience a cystocele, a rectocele and/or a hysterocele. A cystocele occurs when the bladder bulges into the vagina, and a rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges into the vagina. A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina. An enterocele (small bowel prolapse) can also occur, when the small bowel pushes through the upper wall of the vagina. It is relatively common for a hysterocele and cystocele or hysterocele and rectocele, or other combinations thereof to occur at the same time. It is also common for different types of prolapse to occur in relatively quick succession.
Treatment has included suturing procedures or the use of implants for support or suspension. A hysterocele is often treated with a hysterectomy followed by a vaginal vault suspension. Various devices and procedures are used to deliver and secure pelvic implants within a variety of different anatomical structures within a pelvic region. Implants can be delivered to a pelvic region through one or more vaginal incisions, and/or through exterior incisions in the patient.
Depending on the particular condition to be treated and the implant used, pelvic floor repair can require various fixation locations within a pelvic region. For example, an implant can be secured using a number of fixation points. Sutures are often used to bridge, anchor and/or suspend the implant in place. Sutures may not provide enough surface area for tissue in-growth, and may require knotting in order to be secured. Implants formed with mesh material can provide for tissue in-growth and the width of the mesh can help prevent tissue cutting. An implant can also have roughened or tangled edges to grip surrounding tissue and hold the mesh implant in place until tissue in-growth occurs. Delivery of some implants includes the use of a sleeve to cover some or all of an implant to protect the implant from damage during delivery and to prevent premature engagement of the implant (including the roughened or tangled edges) to surrounding tissue.
Various complications can occur during a procedure to deliver and secure a pelvic implant due to, for example, space constraints for performing the implantation procedure or weak couplings between various portions of the sleeve and/or the implant. Often, implants can become damaged during delivery due to excessive stress on couplings. Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved pelvic implants and delivery aids that minimize the number of couplings and are easier to manufacture and implant within a body of a patient.